


too busy being free

by sunfloweromi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D getting back together au, First reunion concert, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson Come Out, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson One Shot, Harry and Louis are free, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Pride, finally free, finally home, fluffy one shot, harry and louis are so in love, larry fluff, larry one shot, pride flag, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfloweromi/pseuds/sunfloweromi
Summary: During One Direction's first concert of their reunion tour, Harry and Louis show the world of their love.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	too busy being free

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) Thanks for clicking. I had this idea randomly and decided to write it out.  
> I hope that one day this one shot becomes reality. 
> 
> Title is from Joni Mitchell's beautiful song Cactus Tree. 
> 
> Love, always,  
> Lizzy

_God,_ it’s really been too long, hasn’t it?

The lights were so _bright._ But that wasn’t the hardest thing to get used to. It was the _screams._ They’re so happy. And fuck, so am I. 

I stole another look at Harry right before we were supposed to step onstage. He was grinning hugely. And after a second, I realized I was as well. 

Liam elbowed me with a smile on his face. 

“This is fucking crazy, mate,” he had said. 

_Yes, yes it is._

It’s our first show back together as a band. We contacted Zayn, but he refused to come back with us. It wasn’t a bitter refusal, in fact it had seemed like he had said no with a heavy heart. But that’s okay- we expected it. And it didn’t hurt anymore. Zayn is just too busy being free. 

Niall was bouncing up and down on his legs, Harry was staring at the stadium in awe, Liam kept looking at everyone and talking about how excited he was, and I was just standing there; I couldn’t believe this was really happening. We’re really about the start and eventually _finish_ the MITAM tour. It’s happening _now._

Finally, the music started. It was the intro to Girl Almighty. I could feel the adrenaline settle in. This is really happening. 

We all looked at each other one last time before walking onstage together. Each step shot my nerves up. I felt like I was flying.

The screams got so much louder as soon as we were in sight.

It was _completely_ unreal. The stadium was absolutely massive. Thousands upon thousands of people were screaming in our plugged ears. 

I took my place at my mic and heard Liam start singing the first verse of Girl Almighty. 

I looked at Harry. He was already looking at me. He was smiling, and so was I. 

We hadn’t officially announced ourselves yet. But you could say it was very obvious we were together. We had stopped trying to hide it altogether. The media was picking up on it, and the fans were as well (obviously).

“Let’s have another toast to the girl almighty,” Harry sang. And then he pointed his mic to the crowd.

The whole room shouted along, _“let’s pray we stay young, stay made of lightning!”_

Niall sang Zayn’s part next, 

“Am I the only, only believer?”

I felt chills all throughout my body, head to toe. I felt like I was on fire. I felt more alive than I had in so long. 

_It’s good to be back._

I saw a fan toss Harry a pride flag. Harry was just fucking _beaming._

He picked it up and threw it behind him, jumping around and dancing across the stage. 

I love seeing him like this. So _happy,_ so purely _himself._

He then looked at me, grinning bigger than I’d seen in awhile. 

He ran up to me, and tossed the flag over my shoulders, before placing a kiss on my cheek. 

The fans were going absolutely _mad._ But all I could think about was Harry, and how beautiful he looked like this. And how I just love him _so_ much. 

I was smiling so big, and holding the flag to my shoulders. I watched Harry. He was just gazing at me with a huge grin on his face.

The music played so loudly. 

Harry got his phone out and snapped a picture of me with the rainbow flag across my shoulders. 

I shook my head and laughed at him. 

I brought the mic to my lips, singing the chorus along with Harry, Liam, and Niall. 

When it was just Liam’s turn, Harry grabbed me and entangled me in a large, almost suffocating hug.

We were both laughing, basically jumping up and down and dancing across the stage. 

When he let go of me to sing, his smile never faded. 

His smile didn’t fade throughout the whole night. 

We sang _Home_ at the top of our lungs. We screamed along to _No Control._ And at the end of the night, after the ending of _If I Could Fly,_ we kissed with tears in our eyes. 

The hiding was over. The pain was over. We laughed and danced and sang at the top of our voices. Night by night, throughout the whole tour, we didn’t care about the people who would send frowns our way. We were simply too busy being free. 

_“And that night after the first concert, Harry posted the picture of Louis with the pride flag draped across his shoulders along with the caption **Home. x** ”_


End file.
